Escuadrón de Amor
by Khris-san World Warrior
Summary: Porque además de salvar la Tierra, cada escuadrón también tiene sus momentos personales. La amistad, el amor, la familia, cada momento es atesorado con mucha fuerza, la misma que ellos desean proteger y como motivación para destruir las garras del mal. (Parejas varias sólo canónicas. Cap 1 listo: Sosuke x Miu).


**_Sí, comencé en el género Tokusatsu y pues, pensé en hacer capítulos breves de algunas parejas canon, así que... démosle a ver que resulta xD_**

**_Super Sentai Series no me pertenece._**

* * *

_Una Encantadora Sensación a Máxima Velocidad_

_Sosuke x Miu_

Un despertador sonaba cerca de las siete de la madrugada cuando los rayos del Sol golpeaban su cara y poco a poco abría sus ojos con pesadez, como si quisiera seguir durmiendo y olvidarse de que tenía una carrera importante. Claro, era la última fecha de la Formula 1 en el circuito de Tokio donde si bien ahora competía para la famosa escuadra rossonera _Ferrari_, se encontraba de local al ser japonés. Solamente necesitaba un triunfo para asegurar el liderato y ser otra vez como el defensor y vigente campeón ya que el campeonato de constructores por escudería lo tenían asegurado.

Era ya un tetracampeonato e iba por el penta, intentando alcanzar el récord del alemán Schümacher con su heptacampeonato.

Hospedado en un hotel cercano a la pista, despertaba y notaba que su cama estaba vacía y sin su acompañante, o mejor dicho… su novia. La buscó por todos lados hasta percatarse que salía un buen olor en la cocina hasta notar la figura de aquella _Encantadora Sensación_ que lo enamoró hace poco tiempo atrás y no era cualquier persona quien estaba preparando el desayuno, sino que era la misma vicepresidenta del grupo Sutou con el cabello suelto, vestida con una camisola de dormir plateada de tirantes que le llegaba hasta los muslos y con unas sandalias del mismo color.

Sonrió de lado y _Sosuke_ veía como había desperdiciado años de no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de _Miu_, que tal como ella le decía, era un loco de la velocidad que solamente tenía a las carreras en su mente. Sin embargo, el fuerte sentimiento de justicia y de proteger al mundo la cautivaron, así como el ser animado por ella, pues Hiroto mencionó que la manía de su hermana menor era animar a las personas que consideraba algo "débiles".

Sí: Renn, Saki, Hant, Gunpei y el mismo Hiroto lo apuntaron cuando el mayor de los Sutou lo dijo y él, no había entendido la indirecta de los otros cinco Go-ongers.

¿A ella? Antes la veía como una chica caprichosa que los veía como débiles y que no les importaban, pero no era así, sino que ambos hermanos Sutou buscaban encontrar algo _"único"_ que les animase sus vidas de la aburrida rutina de ser de la alta sociedad. Pero también cambió cuando se enteró del mismo Go-on Gold que Miu había llorado su muerte a manos de Yogostein, el ex ministro Gaiark, y además quien más sufrió su pérdida que los demás. Sosuke también le había ocultado a ella que estuvo llorando esa noche cuando Yogoshimacritein supuestamente la había matado después de haber perdido a Gunpei, Hant, Carrigator, Gunpherd y Birca, y que al día siguiente se borró todos sentimientos para ir decidido a enfrentar al Ministro de la Mugre y su ejército de Bandohma… además de amanecer con el apetito de comerse los ricos omelettes de la _mamá _Renn.

Semanas después de rescatar a Saki de los Zontark, decidió de inmediato confesarse a Miu tras ganar en el circuito de Monza la primera fecha de la Formula 1 y quien se tomó de sorpresa la declaración del _Rey de la Velocidad_, siendo regañado además con la excusa de que la hizo esperar mucho tiempo —y que el mismo Sosuke reconoció—. Ella aceptó con lágrimas de felicidad y con un beso en el podio, sellaron la nueva unión.

—¿Estás bien, Sosuke? —preguntaba Miu haciendo que el piloto volviera a Tierra. Ella lo ha acompañado a cada carrera que ha disputado, pues Hiroto le dijo que se encargaría del grupo Sutou cada vez que el piloto japonés tuviese que competir además de desearle suerte.

—Sí, es sólo que estaba divagando un poco— asumió el formado Go-on Red.

—¿Esumi Sosuke, divagando? —rio divertida la formada Go-on Silver, viendo algo que jamás hubiese pensado que pasara.

—Algo así… pensaba en lo mucho que te hice esperar, casi diez años— respondió el corredor bajando un poco la cabeza, algo avergonzado de ser rápido para la velocidad, pero lento para los sentimientos.

—Pero lo hiciste, ¿no? Eso es lo que importa —sonrió Miu aferrándose al cuello de Sosuke y plantar un suave beso en los labios—. Ve a ducharte que el desayuno está casi listo y hoy tienes una carrera y un campeonato que ganar. Renn ya debe estar en camino a la pista y con los demás nos reuniremos en la tarde.

Estaba decidido: no la haría esperar más tiempo aún del que ya lo había hecho.

* * *

La carrera estaba a sólo una vuelta de terminar y se encontraba en tercer lugar, detrás del francés Bruni, su compañero de escudería que iba en segundo lugar y en primero Alophard, el inglés de McLaren que además era su rival por el título y le sacaba ventaja de un punto en la tabla actual de posiciones. Sólo siete curvas y dos tramos de velocidad lo separaban del campeonato.

No sólo los Go-ongers, sino también los Shinkengers con el viejo Jii y los Gekirangers con el maestro Shafu habían asistido para ver a Sosuke quien se convirtió además de compañero Sentai, en un amigo confiable. Tanto Chiaki, Genta, Hant, Gunpei y Jan estaban mordiéndose las uñas de nervios por esperar el resultado que unos simples golpes leves de Gou y Retsu los calmaban; Takeru con Hiroto estaban moviendo su pierna como si intentasen hacer un pequeño sismo de solamente desesperación; Ryunnosuke que sudaba nervios se tapaba los ojos para no mirar el tramo final; el trio amarillo de Saki, Kotoha y Ran apoyaban con las manos empuñadas para que ganase; Ken, Kaoru —acompañada de algunos kuroko que estaban igual de espectantes— y Mako estaban con la vista fija en el vehículo de Sosuke también deseando que salga ganador; y Miu rezaba con sus ojos cerrados para que no sufriese ningún accidente a la velocidad que iba. ¿Renn? El formado Go-on Blue era el mecánico personal de Sosuke y también de la escudería italiana, por lo que su ánimo solamente se enfocaba en dar instrucciones a Sosuke para que saliera ileso de este duelo de velocidad.

En la penúltima curva cambió el resultado: Sosuke adelantaba a Alophard y al mismo tiempo, Bruni que cambiaba a la primera posición le dejó el camino para que lo sobrepasase y ocupase la primera plaza como parte de la estrategia de Ferrari. De este modo le regalaba el primer lugar para que el japonés fuese campeón y la escudería italiana tenga a uno de sus pilotos en la cima y hacer una tapada al hombre de McLaren para que no escapase de su tercera posición. El francés no peleaba campeonato ya que estaba tercero sin posibilidad de luchar la copa y así dejó que Sosuke fuese el líder.

Segundos después, el líder Go-onger llegaba a la meta con el primer lugar y segundo Bruni, realizando el famoso _uno-dos de escuderías_ y dejando a Alophard en tercer lugar. Sin nada más que decir, Sosuke levantaba el puño en señal de victoria y sus amigos se abrazaban celebrando el primer gran logro, excepto Takeru quien celebró de manera más mesurada y con unas palmaditas al hombro de Miu, sabiendo de la preocupación de ella hacia el piloto donde ella le devolvió las gracias.

A la hora del podio, recibía los dos trofeos: el de la carrera como del campeonato de Formula 1 así como el baño de champagne de su compañero de equipo como de quien fue segundo, felicitándolo por la copa y con otra dosis de baño de alcohol para Renn y el staff técnico de Ferrari. Con el título en sus manos, Sosuke aprovechó de tomar un micrófono que solicitó a los del evento para hablar.

—¡Eh, hola a todos! ¿Lo ven chicos? ¡Gané a _máxima velocidad_! —exclamaba el ahora campeón con el símbolo de paz en dirección a Jan, Takeru y compañía— además de darle las gracias a la escudería y por supuesto a _mamá _—continuó abrazando a Renn quien, empapado de champagne, le daba coscorrones de juego hasta que le pidió que se separara para el "asunto"—. Pero lo más importante aquí es que me había hecho una promesa de ganar aquí no por ser local, sino por algo mucho más grande que ya es momento de hacerlo.

En el momento en que estiró sus brazos, la dirección de estas iba hacia Miu, invitándola a subir al podio. Sentía una especie de deja vu como en la primera fecha de Monza cuando se le declaró, pero esta vez desconocía el motivo cuando Sosuke se arrodilló ante ella y la sorpresa de todos sus amigos y espectadores y sacaba una pequeña cajita en el cual residía un anillo.

—Sutou Miu, perdón por haber hecho esperar tantos años a tus sentimientos y posponerlos. Ahora que logré ganar y tener la motivación para hacerlo, ¿te casarías conmigo?

La mirada de todos cambió de la nada: todos los hombres con excepción de Renn —que tenía pleno conocimiento previo— tenían la boca abierta de impresión, incluyendo Takeru quien procesaba la información. Las chicas por su parte estaban emocionadas y felices por una declaración en vivo frente a todo el mundo.

Para Miu era más de lo que esperaba, donde las lágrimas no dejaban de correr y solamente dejó que su corazón hablase.

—Sí, acepto ser la _señora Esumi_— contestó una feliz Miu para dejar que el ahora motivado y alegre Sosuke le colocase el anillo en su dedo y besarse con la promesa de continuar mucho más tiempo la vida que ambos tenían no sólo como piloto y vicepresidenta, sino que también reforzando más los lazos como compañeros de escuadrón.

Los aplausos de sus amigos resonaban en el podio como los vítores del público y los flashes de las cámaras, donde ambos Go-Onger y Go-on Wings ahora seguirían la misma carretera de la familia y sueños compartidos. La misma carretera en el que Sosuke y Miu seguirán disfrutando de esta bella y _Encantadora Sensación a Máxima Velocidad._

* * *

_**N/A: Las frases preferí dejarlas en español. Es obvio que "a máxima velocidad" es una de las frases de Sosuke ("Mahha Zenkai") para ser acorde al título.**_

_**Ojalá les guste, porque hay otras más xD. Bye bye.**_


End file.
